Lost in a Sea of Stars
by Choco-Under-the-Pillow
Summary: What if they were thrown together again a little more forcefully this time? Would they find it in each other's heart to welcome love to unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in a Sea of Stars**

**Chapter 1: **Moonlight

**Author: **Choco-Under-the-Pillow

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **Whatif they were thrown together again a little more forcefully this time? Would they find it in each other's hearts to welcome love to unfold?

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any character in its universe.

**Author's words:** This is my first fanfic and would like the reader to make any comment they please. Now, do read and enjoy.

**Moonlight**

This could not be happening.

Why do these things have to happen to _her_, I mean, she was practically having the most awful day of her life, being scolded for the nth time for being late, a pop quiz she was sure she failed, and almost killing someone with a ping-pong ball.

The thing is, she wasn't sure if this. . . _situation _was the worst part of her day or possibly what made it all better.

_Bad Miyu! You're not one of his silly little fan girls. You're worth more than that._

"You know, if. . . if you're uncomfortable with this I'm fine with sleeping on the floor."

Her will crumbled. _His voice_. There was always something about his voice when he spoke to her in those rare occasions they weren't bickering. It made her feel. . . warm. There was no other way to put it. It wasn't warm like the I-wanna-tear-him-limb-from-limb fury she usually associated with his arrogant, stoic voice. It was different. His voice was different. Even now after hearing him speak for the first time after almost two years, now deeper with baritone, she still felt that same warmth spread somewhere inside her, bringing back a million memories, reassuring her once again that this was Kanata beside her. Her housemate for two years that she left in Heiomachi. The guy she fell. . .

_Hold on there girl! You are not going back there. You already moved on with your life remember? _

"Why would you think I'm uncomfortable?" Miyu asked with a little more venom than she intended.

"Because you haven't moved a single hair since I climbed onto your bed." answered Kanata's matter-of-fact voice.

Whatever part of Miyu wasn't already red from their initial encounter blushed crimson.

She could still feel his eyes watching her back as she replayed the last hour in her head.

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu had just finished talking, or rather complaining on the phone to her friend Susan how horrible her day had been and proceeded to brush her hair. She had chosen to keep her blond locks long and straight through the years, cascading down her shoulders.

_Kanata did say once that he liked my hair this way. . ._

_Cough, cough. _Miyu stared at her reflection on the mirror, eyes wide with a little surprise. Her emerald orbs were still that shimmering pool of green and her skin was sporting a faint red hue after her night shower. She turned her head to look at one of the pictures on her desktop. It was a photograph of her with the three people she missed the most in the world, well universe to be precise, taken on the steps of a familiar temple.

Nearest to the front was a curious little thing holding a stick of mitarashi dango , his purple eyes possibly glowing with delight.

A little baby with blonde hair and a wide smile was nestled in between the two teenagers in the picture and settled securely in the younger Miyu's arm.

She hadn't changed much from how she looked two years ago. Her features certainly matured, her body was at the throes of puberty, her face already losing its childlike roundness. She was too far from the frame but she knew that if you looked close enough, you'd notice a faint redness on the cheeks of her photo. But she didn't need memories of that day to know why it was there.

A handsome youth had his right arm around her shoulders hugging her flush to his side, his dark brown hair with that trademark messy look and sharp auburn orbs that was at that time alight with mirth. It was one of those few instances that he allowed physical contact with his housemate, and it surprised her that he chose to when posing for a picture, the last they ever took together. They were both smiling. She knew even then that that moment would be one of the happiest in her life.

The memory brought a sad, nostalgic smile on Miyu's face. She missed the three people she had considered a family.

_Well Ruu and Wanya were family. While the other one. . ._

Miyu shook her head. It was nights like these that her thoughts would drift to him. After she left Heiomachi they kept in constant contact but they never really got the chance to meet up. They both got pretty busy with school, especially Kanata with his student council work. After about a year, the calls pretty much stopped.

She didn't blame Kanata though. Aya called her a few months back and she found out that he would come home really late at night with all the responsibilities he had to attend to.

Miyu stepped out from the bathroom and pulled the covers from her bed. Her room was simple enough and she liked to keep it looking neat and comfortable. She had a small bathroom with a toilet to the right of her bed and a balcony with glass doors facing the foot. Her wardrobe was facing the bathroom together with a small bookcase and a desktop. The door was to the left of her bed's head.

Her bed was a soft mash of linens. Like most of the room its color was an assortment of white and cream. She lied down and switched off her bedside lamp. The moonlight from the open curtains of the balcony doors basked the room with a soft wash of blue, just the way she liked it when she slept.

"I wonder how he's doing."Miyu thought out loud, her eyes once again travelling to the shadows that was her desktop as she put the covers around her.

_I miss him_. She allowed herself to admit that, after all this time she still missed the jerk. Even if she already forgot about him.

She missed the mornings he spent blaming her for sleeping in and getting them late but never once leaving without her.

She missed the nights he spent calling her _baka_ as he taught her algebra until early morn even though he had to go to school an hour early later for student council.

She missed how he complained about her cooking skills yet ate all the food up even if she found it hard to herself.

She missed the constant bickering, the insults, the downright screaming her head off at his insensitivity, making her forget that her parents are on the other side of the world, making her feel that she's not alone.

She missed how he'd sit with her on the porch to watch the moon and talk about nothings and making her feel so warm against the night breeze.

'Cause right now she felt alone in their big empty house. Alone and cold. And she hated it.

_Sigh. Might as well say goodbye to a good night's sl. . ._

"Daa!"

Miyu jumped to a sitting position, the covers sliding off her. She knew that cry from anywhere, as much as a mother knows the voice of her child.

_But Ruu is light-years away. That couldn't have been him. Yet. . ._

Something caught her eyes as they roamed the room. It started out as a blur in the space a feet right above her, like a steam of vapour. She let out a stifled gasp when blue electricity suddenly sprouted about it, releasing sizzling sounds and the smell of ozone, along with a smell that was strangely familiar.

In a flash a large shadow appeared where the haze was and fell on top of her with a muffled _oomph_.

The first thing her confused mind registered was that it, whatever it was was heavy.

The next was that it was alive; warm breath grazed her left cheek and neck and she could feel a steady rising and falling of probably a chest against hers.

Third was that the somehow familiar spicy scent came from it, and it washed over her immediately, making her feel a sense of longing, making her, for whatever reason sure that _it_ was a guy.

Fourth, as her reflexes kicked in and she tried to push him off her that he wasn't wearing a shirt, as her palms made contact with the skin of a hard chest, hot against the cold night air.

And last was that he was stunningly handsome. She skimmed over his features that she could now see, from a pair of strong arms on either side of her head, broad shoulders, a perfectly shaped face, messy hair, to a pair of curious auburn eyes.

Now if it had been any other pair of eyes that she saw at that point she would have already started screaming until the intruder became deaf, or at least until her neighbours woke up. But as it were she recognized those auburn eyes so much that she was dumbfounded. She had in fact just been staring at them a few minutes ago in the pixelized equivalent on her desktop.

As her mind tried to register all this, she saw the face in front of her change from confusion to recognition to surprise, probably a reflection of her own.

"Miyu?"

His voice. It was deeper than she remembered but it was definitely his. And it was the confirmation she needed.

"Ka. . . Kanata?"

The two stared at each other with quiet incredulity as though in a trance. Neither moved nor made a sound save for their steady breathing.

Slowly Miyu became hyper aware of the little things. How Kanata's face matured while seemingly looking like it hadn't changed at all, how his eyes held a shadow of weariness and sleepless nights, how smooth his chest felt under her fingers, the warmth his body was radiating, that Kanata's face was only inches away from hers and how his breath was tickling her lips.

Outside an owl hooted.

The spell was broken.

And all hell broke loose.

"HENTAI!" Screeched Miyu while simultaneously pushing Kanata to her right then sending him crashing to the floor when she pulled the covers he was lying on over her chest. Both times he let out an ungrateful _oomph_.

"What are you doing inside my room?" asked a flustered Kōzuki, looking anywhere but at the boy on the floor.

"How the heck should I know?" replied an equally disgruntled Saionji pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Miyu." He said in a softer voice. "So it is you."

"Of course it's me. Who else do you think sleeps in my room?" Miyu said indignantly.

"Hey, I've never even seen you're room before until now." Kanata defended.

"Wait, you ARE Kanata right, not a lecher pretending to be him?" Miyu remembered the many times an alien impersonated her housemate when she was caught off guard.

"It's me alright. In the flesh, though I still don't understand how my fleshy self got here."

_Very appropriate choice of words_. Miyu flushed. "How on am I supposed to be sure that you are Kanata? And how why are YOU convinced that I'm Miyu?" she asked suspiciously.

"'Cause you're still the annoyingly loud blondie I remembered." Kanata supplied.

Miyu was prepared to claw the boy in front of her. "Why you. . . jerk! There's no doubt about it, your Kanata alright! No one could be that obnoxious, pig faced. . .

"Would you keep your voice down? Your parents might think I'm a thief and go and kill me."

True. Her parents were the type to shoot NASA issued space lasers now, ask questions later.

"They're not home. We're the only ones here."

The implications of her statement caught Miyu, and so did Kanata. Both teens began to blush.

Then Miyu re-evaluated his attire.

"HENTAI!" Screeched Miyu while simultaneously throwing one of her pillows at Kanata. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Boy in question ripped the pillow from his face, leaned on the bed and pushed himself up on his knees. "For your information I'm wearing boxers. And I'm free to be starkers if I want to when I sleep thank you very much."

Without thinking Miyu let loose the question from her mouth "You. . . you sleep without clothes on?"

That made them both glowing red even under the dim lighting.

"I. . . I mean. . . uh, what I meant to say was how on earth did you get here?" _Nice save Miyu_.

Kanata decided to forget the comment as well "Beats me. The last thing I remember I was being pulled into a hole in the air from my room in Heiomachi. Then here I am. I'm assuming this is Tokyo."

"Y. . . yeah." _How is he taking this so calmly?_

Kanata looked out the balcony "Well, this is a problem. How am I supposed to get back home?"

"Well, there should be a train going there directly from the station tomorrow. It's not far from here."

"That's all well and good but what about my complete lack of clothing?"

Miyu's eyes involuntarily travelled to Kanata's body. He was indeed wearing boxers, a blue one. The rest of his bits were bare. He had a swimmer's body, lithe and lean with just the right play of muscles. He might have been handsome before, now he was gorgeous. His skin looked like marble in the moonlight and she remembered how smooth it felt under her fingers.

_Kami_. Miyu found her heartbeat quicken and she hoped Kanata didn't notice.

"I can led you some of Father's clothes. They'll fit you enough."

Kanata looked at Miyu inquisitively while she was at the process of avoiding his eyes and wishing that she wasn't red for the world to see.

"I'll just borrow a pair of his pants if he wouldn't mind."

_Just pants? What, is he planning on taking the train shirtless?_

That made her look at him.

What she saw was a smirk, and coming from Kanata that didn't bode too well for her.

"And I'll use that shirt you're wearing tomorrow."

Miyu felt a sense of dread. She looked down at her clothes and dread turned to horrified realization. She wore her favorite red shirt to bed that evening. The only shirt she possessed that was several sizes too big for her that it almost reached her knees. The one she wore when she was feeling a little home sick for her life back in Heiomachi. The shirt she had 'borrowed' from the guy sitting right across her that evening.

"Thi. . . this is. . . I. . ."

"Missed me did you?" Kanata was still smirking.

So Miyu did what her words couldn't convey. She threw another pillow at him. She wished her bed was one of those folding types so it could fold in on her right now and just swallow her whole.

She looked away from Kanata and he did something she had not expected. He laughed. It was one of those laughs that no one else in the world has ever heard him do save for three people. It was joyous laughter and Miyu sort of felt it wasn't directed at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

Kanata stopped and looked at her with a few tears in his eyes, still smiling, still alight with mirth.

"I just find this whole situation amusing, don't you?"

"For you perhaps."

"Sorry." She looked at Kanata. He really did seem sincere. "Listen, why don't we just sleep on this for now and we could do our catching up in the morning? I think I've stolen some sleep from you long enough."

Miyu smiled at him agreeably. She stood up and proceeded to the door while keeping a reasonable distance from her re-established housemate for the night. She doubted she could sleep with him inside the same building though.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom." She felt Kanata stand up and follow her. "Our heater's been acting up so it might get a little too cold here at times. I've been meaning to call the. . ."

Miyu for the second time that night felt dread creep up her spine. She couldn't open the door. She turned the knob this way and that and tried shaking it for good measure but it wouldn't budge. The dread transformed to little butterflies that went down to her stomach though when she felt Kanata's warmth just behind her.

"What's wrong?" She felt goose bumps behind her neck from his breath.

"The door won't open. . ."

"Let me try."

Kanata reached over Miyu's side and grasped the door knob, in the process making her very aware of him, and trying very much to look the contrary.

"And you never had this kind if trouble before?"

"This is the first."

Kanata sighed. "Well whoever brought me here seems very intent on keeping us on the same bedroom together"

Flustered by the images those words brought to her head, Miyu just nodded albeit too enthusiastically. _Damn hormones._

An idea popped into her head. "Ruu!"

"What?" asked Kanata turning to her.

"I think Ruu may be behind this. That blue electricity, you getting teleported here. . ."

"Our Ruu? But why would you think Ruu would do that?"

Miyu smiled. _Our. _"I heard Ruu's voice when you started appearing, right after I was thinking about you. And. . .

Miyu covered her mouth. _Baka Miyu! You and your stupid mouth!_

"So you did miss me."

Miyu didn't have to look at Kanata to know that there was a smirk on his lips again. She just opted to look somewhere to his right and save some of the dignity she had left.

"I missed you too."

_What? _She looked at Kanata. He was looking at her with gentle eyes and a tentative smile. They just stared at each other for a while in the dim moonlight cast from the balcony doors. Miyu felt a cold breeze hit her and she shivered.

"Your cold." Kanata said, his brows scrunched up in concern. "You better get back under your covers and sleep."

"And how about you?"

"I can make myself comfortable on the floor. If it's fine with you that is."

"We. . . don't seem to have much of a choice."

The two teenagers looked away from each other feeling their own faces still at heat. Miyu proceeded to her wardrobe and Kanata was looking at the expansion of the room looking as if unable to decide where to put himself.

"Stay near the bed. You'll be nearer to the heater exhaust. Use one of the pillows I threw at you" said Miyu grabbing one of her spare bed linens. _This won't be near thick enough to keep him from the cold._

"Sorry, that's all I can spare at the moment." she said giving the mass of linen to Kanata while trying hard to avoid his eyes.

"This is enough. Thanks Miyu."

Miyu hurriedly deposited herself on the side of her bed farthest from where Kanata was setting his makeshift one. She heard him lay down on the floor after she covered herself up with her comforter. But she was nowhere near feeling comfortable, especially not after what he said to her.

For a while the two occupants of the room heard only the crickets outside until Kanata broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about this Miyu."

_What is he saying sorry for?_ thought Miyu."Sorry for what?"

"Well, I think it's safe for me to say this is worse for you than it is for me."

"Oh." _I may have a heart attack after all this. _"Well, you didn't have much of a choice in the matter either did you."

There was silence for a while.

"And sorry for not keeping in touch with you for a while. . . It's just. . ."

"Try for over a year." said Miyu, but she didn't sound bitter. She turned to face Kanata's direction. "I heard you've been really busy with school. And judging from those dark circles under your eyes you haven't been getting much sleep."

Miyu couldn't see Kanata but she guessed he also turned to her direction at the rustle of sheets.

". . . Yeah. How about you what've you been doing lately."

"Oh, I just went through a really crappy day at school. Remember my math teacher Mr. Riku? He's returned to be our Calculus professor and ruin my life. Honestly I think he's out to get me. Oh and on my way to school I got sidetracked by a stray cat who stole my snack, and I was already running late to begin with. And remember my classmate Daphne? I gave her a sizable welt oh her forehead five minutes after Coach Amada put a ping-pong paddle in my hands. She wasn't angry bless her. But I had to clean up the gym after because of 'my precedented lack of attention'. I did tell them that I could hurt someone if they put me in sports with projectile play things. But no, Coach said a ping-pong ball wasn't nearly as big as a volleyball so no excuses. . . Oh, sorry I'm blabbering again.

Kanata chuckled. "I thought it was a basketball that had people rush to the ER and renovate the gym court. And you cleaned the gym alone? Where was Susan or Gabriele?"

She had been talking like the way she had been when they talked on the phone. After all this time, the comfort she felt towards her housemate still lingered. Sometimes she thought he just tuned her voice off after several minutes of storytelling but she would always be amazed that he seemed to have listened to everything and remember even the smallest of details.

"Oh the volleyball incident pretty much shadowed all prior accidents in significance. And Susan and Gabriele both had club activities so even if they wanted to. . . What about you? Still participating in your favourite sport?"

Miyu knew Kanata just raised his eyebrows. "Which is?"

She smiled mischievously. "Fan girl relay."

Kanata sighed. "Unfortunately yes and please don't remind me about that. They're enough trouble during waking hours."

Miyu chuckled. She knew he hated it when she brought up his fan girls. "Still the most popular bishonen I see."

"And you're still the overly zealous blond it seems."

Miyu scowled. "For your information Gabriele considers me as one of the most refined girls in our school."

Kanata snorted. "Could have fooled me. How are your other schoolmates?"

Miyu understood what he was asking. "Oh, they're all very nice and helpful. And no one's an irritating jerk like you." she added smiling. "How are the others doing?"

"They're fine. I believe Aya, Nanami and Chris still keep in contact you. The gang's all got divided into different classes but Santa and I are still in the same class. We all still get together every weekend though. We all miss you. . ."

Miyu reddened at the statement. Kanata didn't even try to take back the implication like he usually would.

A long silence followed and the night got colder. Miyu felt it bite her bones even under the warmth of the comforter. She wondered how Kanata was doing.

"Listen, are you alright down there?" Miyu asked quietly.

"Hmm? Yeah I am."

"I mean it's getting pretty cold, and I know that blanket must not be doing you much good."

"I'm all right, really. Stop worrying so much."

Miyu waited a few rapid heartbeats before saying what she was going to say.

"The. . . there's enough space on my bed"

Silence.

"You. . . you could sleep up here if. . . if you want."

She heard the rustling of sheets and saw Kanata appear from the edge of the bed, eyes narrowed with curiosity. They made eye contact and Miyu looked away immediately, embarrassed to the roots of her blond tresses.

"Are you serious?"

Miyu didn't respond.

Kanata was silent and she knew those intense red orbs were trying to search her green ones.

"Well. . . if. . . you're sure then."

Miyu was surprised. She didn't think that Kanata would have accepted her invitation. She felt the other side of the bed sink as it accommodated Kanata's weight. She could still feel his gaze on her. She saw him hesitate before lying down on one of her pillows and putting the covers of her bed around him.

When they were first thrown against each other four years ago the thought of being alone in the house with a boy was repugnant. A few minutes ago the thought of sleeping alone in a room with Kanata was unbearable. Now the feeling of sleeping on the same bed with Kanata, _her_ bed, just a few inches apart, under the same sheet, was downright agonizing. It wasn't the bad kind of agonizing, though Miyu didn't know how that difference could have made her situation any better.

Miyu willed her heart to stop beating too loudly and slowly turned her back to Kanata. After a few minutes of being painfully aware of every vibration of her bed she noticed that Kanata hadn't moved a muscle. _Is he still looking at me?_ The two stayed like this for several minutes aware of the other more than anything else.

_XOXOXOXOX_

The night moved on, the trees outside swayed its branches with the wind. Miyu felt her eyes heavy with sleep but her mind refused to relax.

"I was wondering," Kanata said quietly, making Miyu jump a little. "where are Yū-san and Miki-san?"

Miyu's tense shoulders fell in gloom if you could do that lying down. Her voice was marked with considerable sadness the next she spoke.

"They're. . . busy with work again. They're not in another country again or anything but the lab is about a half-a-day's travel from here so they can't come home every day." _More like months at a time._

The feeling of being alone swept her again, like a tide on the shoals. She hated it more than anything, but there was no use but to accept it. She knew her parents loved her, there was no questioning that but she wanted more than just the constant calls or the packaged gifts. It was a want she seldom experienced in her seventeen years of life. It was one of the reasons she missed Heiomachi so much. There she felt like she was with family wherever she went. There she never felt that she was alone.

Miyu shivered, the cold was no longer just from the night air. These nights were the ones she loathed the most, the times when she couldn't sleep or stop the sadness from taking her.

Then like a receding wave she felt warm, very warm like the heater vent was right in front of her, or rather behind her. She felt a weight on her waist and looked down to see an arm wrap around her delicately.

"If. . . you're not comfortable with this you're free to punch me if it would make you feel better."

Miyu felt Kanata's breath tickle the back of her head. His whisper would have been barely audible if his lips weren't so near her ears. She tensed up immediately and felt him do the same. He was waiting. She could feel movement from every rise and fall of his chest and smell his intoxicating smell once again. She tried to tell him it was okay but she lost her voice, so she deliberately moved herself closer to his chest and relaxed.

Miyu felt Kanata relax and pulled her closer to his body, closing any gap that still remained between them. He held her to him in what she could describe as perfect; gentle like she was a fragile butterfly and firm like he was afraid she would suddenly disappear. The weight of his arm on her wasn't uncomfortable; it was the opposite. She felt as if nothing in the world could harm her as long as she was in his arms. She was bathed in comfortable warmth, Kanata's warmth. She felt the fingers from his other hand play with her hair touching the pillow and she understood what he was trying to convey. She lifted her head and felt Kanata's other arm replace her pillow underneath her, gently pulling her head to rest on the small of his chest. It was hard compared to her pillow, but unusually much more comfy.

Miyu felt gentle pressure on the top of her head and sent a chill down her spine when she realized those must have been Kanata's lips. They stayed there, buried in her hair which gently billowed every time he exhaled.

She didn't know what this meant, what Kanata's intentions were, what it meant for their relationship, wherever it had been standing before. She only knew that the boy who had her in his arms was the same boy that she loved, that she still loved even after years apart from each other. She didn't know how he felt but right now she didn't give a damn. She had let go of her inhibitions and surrendered to the warmth he gave, just for tonight.

"Good night Miyu."

'Cause right now after a long time she didn't feel alone.

Miyu touched Kanata's hand and he entwined her fingers with his own. They sighed, quietly, secretly, that both of them knew.

"Sweet dreams Kanata."

And they have never slept better than that night under the gentle light of the moon.

End

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Like it, hate it, then please say it and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's words:** Wow, when was the last time I actually submitted anything. It was a little more than a year ago. Well, real life kinda bummed and time was scant and all that but enough excuses. About my story, another wow to the reviews, they are my very first. Now I know how addicting they are. XP So thanks guys, you're all amazing. Which is why the very first thing I wanted to submit was a second chapter for this little story. I already intended for it to stand as it was since it looked perfect that way but since some asked I went with the original plan of making it a few chapters longer. And who am I not to oblige?

**Chapter 2: **Sunbeams

**Author: **Choco-Under-the-Pillow

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own this and that. Being under 'fan fiction' pretty much says it all. Now on with the story.

**Sunbeams**

Kanata woke up to a lone bird that could be heard singing atop the trees outside, probably one of the last to remain as winter drew near. His eyes lazily opened as a ray of light filtered through the semi closed curtains. He kept his eyes partly lidded, letting them slowly welcome the rays of the morning sun that shone through. He was feeling warmer than he would usually be in the mornings this time of the year. Much of the warmth he noticed after sometime was coming from a slightly heavier than usual pillow he was hugging to his right side.

When the pillow made a little noise he opened his eyes and saw a splay of blonde hair on his chest and last night came back to him in a blur of images, mostly those which featured the owner of said locks.

His fingers found the texture of the comforter that had fallen from his shoulder and bunched around his elbow, his other hand caught between the snuggling form of the girl against him. Kanata averted his gaze as another glare from the rising sun brought him out of his fuzzy thoughts and finally let him caught onto the situation he was actually in.

He smiled, his eyes half closed in sleep and dropped his head back on the pillow. The purring he heard were actually light snores escaping from his sleeping companion.

_Figures._ He chuckled silently. _How she makes snoring adorable. . . She must've been really tired last night._

Kanata resisted the urge to pull her closer and tighter against him in fear of waking her up.

Sometime in the night Miyu had turned around and used his chest as a pillow. He in turn had unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and could feel the rise and fall of her body as she breathed slowly. She was covered up to her arms by her comforter along with most of Kanata's body but he could feel the weight of her arm draped across his abdomen.

_She's light_. he thought and he contemplated on how dangerously good her weight on half of his body made him feel. It was feeling he would definitely be looking for in the nights to come. Insomnia was not something he would welcome at the moment.

Kanata spent a generous moment admiring the sleeping girl. She was cute the first time they met and steadily went to being pretty in their last year together. Now though he couldn't decide what description would be better than beautiful. Her face was. . . perfect, framed on both sides by her silky hair that glowed golden as the beams of the sun from the balcony doors touched her slender frame, a few strands falling over her cheeks. Her skin was glowing as if it didn't need the morning light to show how smooth and inviting she was to the touch. Somehow he could imagine her bright green eyes alight with a smile under her delicate lids. Her lips were slightly open, full, a gentle pink, and making his insides churn as he wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

_Oh no, you stop right there._ Kanata scolded himself, recognizing the same pull he would feel years ago when he laid eyes on those same pair of lips.

He tried directing his thoughts somewhere else and found the steady rise and fall of Miyu breathing a relaxing distraction. His blush renewed though when he became aware that her warm breath caressed the skin on his chest. After a moment's hesitation, he slowly lifted her body with his arm circled around her to position her head near the crevice of his neck, but in the process slid her warm body against his.

Kanata couldn't see her well last night as it was dark and she was wearing his old, loose shirt, but the way she was moulded against his body right now left no disappointment to a mind of a teenage boy. He could feel her legs tangled up with his, bringing up how his shirt had been several sizes too big but no way long enough to cover her increase in height, showing off long, slender legs that were milky under the moonlight.

_Oy, baka!_ _Not helping!_ Kanata covered his face with his free hand, his cheeks burning. If he could slap himself without making any sound he would already have had. He couldn't believe he was thinking of not so friendly thoughts about Miyu.

Well. . . who was he kidding himself. When had he last thought of Miyu as just a friend?

But still. . . his fan girls did far worse throwing themselves at him yet he had never once batted an eyelash. And now to illicit such a reaction and break the control he had cultivated his entire life while not even being awake. . .

_Damn hormones. _Kanata cursed while trying very hard not to concentrate on the feel of her body against his, not daring to breath, as every one of Miyu's breath, warm against the skin on his neck pressed her even more against him.

Deciding that the heat he was feeling was little to do with shared body warmth, then again it had everything to do with that, he slowly moved his body away from hers, her arm trailing on his abdomen, missing the fit immediately as he made considerable distance without removing his arm around her. The amicable torment that accompanied it was more than he could handle though so quick after meeting her again for so long a time. Besides, it was unfair for Miyu. And Kanata, ever the gentleman (even if an awake Miyu would normally disagree) was wondering what on earth he was thinking holding her so close last night, or even getting on the same bed together in the first place.

When she started squirming deliciously against him he knew he was doomed. Miyu left off a small whimper as she made to close the gap between her and Kanata in her sleep, searching for the warmth that was momentarily lost. She was blissfully unaware that the boy providing it was as red to the roots of his hair.

_Is she doing this on purpose or something? _thought a flustered Kanata. Then Miyu rubbed her head in a kittenish snuggle on the base of Kanata's neck.

"Warm. . ." The sleeping blonde muttered.

_Fine._ Kanata sighed and relaxed, his resistance waning. Miyu had curled herself even more onto him, much of her upper body lying on top of his chest, her head resting on the crook of his neck and her arm clasped above his waist.

Kanata lookedat the top of her head and smiled a small smile. _She will be the death of me._ He sighed again and gave in, bringing her closer to him and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. _She can scream at me all she wants when she wakes up._

He resisted a new urge to bury his nose in her blonde locks, remembering how she smelled a mild floral tang as he did so last night. He remembered how that same scent would calm him as they sat close together on nights when the moon was bright. Instead Kanata focused on how Miyu's hair felt.

During her stay in Heomachi he had often wondered if they felt as silky as they looked and had given in a few times and mussed it up on the pretence of irritating her. Now a few years older, he wondered why the same inclinations toward the girl who left him remained. Hesitantly with his free hand he gently and slowly combed her curtain of hair from her face, enjoying the feel of her soft locks for a few seconds.

Miyu stirred and Kanata stopped the motion. He saw her open her eyes slowly and squint at the morning light. Miyu's eyes were indeed of the same color, a deep pool of emerald albeit currently etched with sleep. She lifted her head and those eyes met his.

"Gomen, did I wake you?" asked Kanata softly.

Miyu's eyes slowly filled with realization and in a moment was doe-eyedly looking at him. She made to get up and started to retract her arm on his abdomen.

_Oh no you don't. _Kanata thought. If she pulled away now it might get too awkward between them. Plus, he didn't want her away from him just yet. So as gently as he could he pulled her back to him and against his chest. If she pulled way again, he'd let her, so he loosened his hold so as not to scare her. Instead she stiffened, her weight braced away from him.

"A. . . ano" muttered Miyu.

"It's still too early, you should go back to sleep."

"A. . . ano, breakfast. . ."

Kanata smiled. "It's even more too early for that."

Miyu remained silent then in a while Kanata felt her relax, her weight on his body again and her face buried in his chest.

"Nmm. . ." came a muffled reply.

Kanata chuckled. _No, she's still cute. _He could almost imagine her blushing face and was tempted to tease her just to see it. Instead he moved the covers closer around Miyu with his left hand and guided her to a more comfortable position on his body with his right.

Kanata felt quite glad not because of how things were, well in truth it had a lot to do with how things were and in that Miyu allowed such intimate contact between them. Usually, he wouldn't initiate something like this himself, but given how much time they had spent away from each other, and the thought that it would be a long time before he would have Miyu to himself again. . .

He began to slowly trace a lazy line up and down Miyu's back. He felt her shiver so he pressed her more firmly against him.

"Waf fibe izif?" muttered Miyu to Kanata's chest.

Kanata had trouble understanding her as it was, feeling her lips move against his skin.

"S. . . sorry?"

Miyu tilted her head to the side, freeing her mouth.

"What time is it?" she asked softly, her voice groggy from sleep.

Kanata searched her room for a clock and found one on her bed-side table, shaped like an old fashioned wind-up alarm clock.

"Half-past six"

Miyu made a noise of affirmation and buried her face once again in his chest, making Kanata amused and then alarmed at how his body was reacting.

This was an entirely new side of her that he was seeing. Then again maybe this was how it was always with her. He never really tried to be as forward with affection with Miyu when they were living together. Or rather he avoided it. Or it may just be because she was still half asleep.

"What time do you need to go to class?" Kanata felt he had to ask.

Miyu tilted her head to the side again and let her cheek rest ok Kanata's skin, eyes still closed. "Nine."

Kanata nodded. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up later."

Miyu made a little contented sigh. After a while she raised her head and tried to look at his face with sleepy eyes. "What about you, you still need to get on a train and all. What time do you need to be in school?"

He had to be there at half past eight since he had a meeting with his vice president. But he really couldn't care any less. He'd just call in sick. They wouldn't be angry at him. All he had in mind was spending as much of the morning with Miyu. Maybe he could even argue his way into walking her to her school. Besides, he had a lot of things to tell her, things he should have told her years ago when they were still able to talk face to face. And by the way she accepted his presence last night and this morning, he felt a bubble of hope welling in him.

"We don't have classes today" Kanata decided to lie.

Miyu convinced rested her head once again on his chest and squirmed to make the most of the warm sheets. This involved her leg sliding on his and moving dangerously close to what would cap Kanata's extremely hot and bothered morning, not to mention make for a rather awkward wake-up call.

Kanata's usually calm and collected mind thought of the only thing that could save him.

"Did you know that you snore when you sleep?"

That woke her up.

"I do not _snore_!"

The little bird outside the window flew away.

Extremely undignified, Miyu pushed herself up on her arms and gave Kanata that all too familiar glare while Kanata did his best to keep his facial features in that blank, uninterested look that he knew kept her irate, a feat that was getting more and more difficult now that she was practically straddling him at the waist.

"Take that back!"

"What's wrong with snoring?"

"It's wrong because of the fact that I do not _snore_!"

"I thought it was cute."

"You – I – what?"

Kanata enjoyed watching her face go from blotchy red to confused and then slowly back to red again, this time a different shade. He would have enjoyed it more had Miyu's body not relax as it did which shifted her weight from her knees holding her up to her sitting down right on top of Kanata.

He had to get her off him fast.

Kanata held her at the waist and with one fluid movement flipped them over, to which she let off a surprised yelp, so that he was now hovering over her.

Then with both hands he started tickling.

Miyu had once stated that she was not the ticklish type after having tickled Baby Ruu to sleep one evening. Kanata then proceeded to prove her wrong in one of those moments they would share in private. Since then Kanata had memorized her most sensitive spots and enjoyed using them to his advantage. He was a little surprised that he was still hitting the right spots that morning. He found that he loved hearing her laugh again, a sound like melodious chimes which were music by themselves, a favourite song you haven't heard in years and all but forgotten, but when you do, you still remembered the lyrics by heart.

"Stop! Ha ha ha ha, stop it!" Miyu managed to say between fits of giggles. Kanata complied and she collapsed on the bed.

Her cheeks were tinged with red from the exertion and she was huffing, still fighting off a few giggles that persisted. Her hair was a mess and the shirt she wore looked permanently wrinkled. She looked marvellous. To him, there was nothing to contend with the smile she was wearing. He knew he was staring but, as clichéd as it would sound he really couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Miyu finally stopped laughing and raised her hands in mock surrender. She opened her eyes and found Kanata looking at her intently, in a way that made her heart miss a few beats. She averted her eyes down and realized Kanata was still only wearing boxers. Blood flowed to her cheek, hoping he'd think it was because of the tickling.

They stayed silent for a moment, Miyu leaning her back on one of her pillows, her hands folded on her lap and Kanata sitting on his side, a hand on the bed supporting his weight, their legs touching. Outside the wind shook the trees, their leaves falling slowly to join the others on the ground. Kanata broke the silence. "You know, I'm still not sure of your answer to my question last night." He said offhandedly.

"Your question?" Miyu asked a little confused, trying to remember if he asked her something last night.

"Yeah," confirmed Kanata. "if you missed me."

Miyu's heart jumped another beat. She looked up and she met Kanata's eyes still on her own. He was closer now, close enough for her to swim in his scent and count the freckles in his amber eyes, gentle and warm.

Slowly, he leaned forward, his eyes searching hers. Miyu felt his hand softly touch her cheek, rough yet soft, fingers lingering on her chin. She found herself leaning in to his warmth as her eyes slowly drifted close, his breath mixing with hers.

"Yes." She answered in a hush, and she felt him catch a breath for a moment. Then gently, he lifted her chin, the bed sagging under her as Kanata leaned in closer, his breath warm on her lips.

In a flick of a finger there was a startled cry and Miyu felt cold morning air hit her suddenly. She opened her eyes and it registered a bewildered Kanata on the foot of her bed with his feet dangling in midair. Within two seconds blue electricity surged from his foot to his entire body and he was sucked into a small black hole above him and gone, the only movement left in the room were the curtains swaying gently in the breeze.

Miyu stared disbelievingly at the space where Kanata disappeared, her heart hammering in her chest.

She shook her head, breathed in some much needed air, and clutched the front of the shirt she was wearing, her blush slowly making its way down her neck. She willed her heart to stop beating as she recalled what happened. What_ could _have happened.

_Maybe I should call him to see if he made it back._

Hesitating a moment, Miyu turned her head towards the phone on her desk and got out of bed, heading for the notebook with the list of numbers she kept beside it. She flipped it open and searched for the Saionji residence, a number she had once had memorized. But once she got the receiver on her ear her hand hovered above the number pad for a moment and instead dialled her friend Susan's home address.

Miyu sighed. _I hope she's already awake._

XOXOXOXOX

A few thousand light years away on a planet not so different to Earth, a toddler with blonde hair and blue eyes who was much too clever for his age looked extremely put off as his sitter pet dragged him away from his new toy.

"Come on Master Ruu, it's time to take your bath." said a dog-cat alien with a red bow-tie fastened at the neck. "You've been playing with your new Amplifier since last night. It's time to rest or you'll wear yourself out."

"But Wanya, Mama. . . Papa. . ."

"That's right, your parents won't be happy with you if they hear that you haven't been resting properly." the sitter pet admonished with authority while dragging Ruu along. "A growing boy needs lots of sleep you know. I'm sure Miss Miyu and Master Kanata would agree with me as well."

Hearing their names Ruu looked forlornly at the machine which was more like a crystal ball floating on a pedestal with 'Psyche Energy Amplifier' written on the side in Ottoan letters. It was a breakthrough in educational technology developed by the Good Gang which allowed children to explore their powers without being hindered by boundaries in their potential. It also had a reset button which counteracted any energy released previously, short of repairing stuff for the more destructive tendencies of toddlers.

Unfortunately, this was the button pressed by Wanya in the quest of turning the PEA off.

Ruu sighed as he was dragged out of the play room. He supposed he had no choice but to leave the rest to his adoptive parents.

XOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile in the small town of Heiomachi, a temple stood where a boy with an array of colorful language at his disposal just appeared out of nowhere and fell face flat on a futon. Kanata held no doubt that he was back in his room if the sound of his Father's humming from the kitchen was any indication. That and the scent that was uniquely _hers_ was no longer in the air.

He didn't budge for a minute spent in silent contemplation then after one more huff of indignation tore his shirt and pants from the floor, shrugged them on and walked out with a determined stride to the front hallway, the determination crumbling when he reached the phone.

_What on earth am I supposed to say?_ They didn't talk much about anything in the few hours they were together again. They just. . . cuddled. _And almost kissed._

"Arrrgh!" He tore at his hair frustratedly and started pacing. "Smooth Kanata, real smooth." Now what would she think of him after he practically pushed himself on her? He'd imagined that their meeting again to have been much more contained. He had never for the life of him imagined it to get so. . . intimate. What was she thinking of him right now? Had he completely ruined everything already?

Kanata stopped pacing and stared at the phone. Though to his credit, he did give her plenty of leverage to pull away. He picked up the receiver. Maybe there was hope. He had to know. 'Cause he was more than ready to lose all his pride first before he'd lose her again.

Kanata's finger stopped in midair. He just remembered that he forgot her number. He scanned the hallway and pulled open the drawers in the vicinity but their list of phone numbers wasn't in sight. His father must have used it. He was pretty sure that he'd have to turn the house upside down if he were to have any luck finding anything used by his father. The smell of fried eggs wafted in from the kitchen as his father hummed an upbeat tune.

_Oh no. Bad idea. _Lose his pride yes, but on the hands of his father? He glanced at the clock on the wall. Kanata sighed. He was going to regret this.

"Oyaji?" Kanata called out to the kitchen.

"Oh, Kanata, you're awake." His father called back. "I'm making breakfast. Do you want your fish fried or broiled?"

Kanata cringed. His father's cooking was something he would never get fond of. It was nothing compared to Miyu's though in food's ability to look inedible. But if he was to be honest he grew quite fond of that no matter how bad it felt in his mouth. Kanata let a small smile play on his lips at the memories of his housemates cooking abilities, which brought him back to his current predicament.

"Fried." He took a large gulp of air. "What's the number of the Kouzuki residence again?" he managed to ask as non-chalantly as possible.

The sound of kitchen utensils stopped and a disproportionately large ear grew out from the edge of the kitchen door.

"What was that Kanata m'boy?" Hosho asked in a chillingly cheery voice that Kanata knew so very well as a bad omen.

"What is the number of the Kouzuki residence." Kanata supplied with gritted teeth.

Hosho's head appeared with a chillingly sweet smile on his face and his ear thankfully shrunk back to its usual size. "Oh, are you going to call their house son?"

Kanata crossed his arms "Well what else could I use their number for?"

The Buddhist monk took out a small notebook from his sleeve. _He had it with him?_ Kanata raised his eyebrow in suspicion._ Strange._

His father was in the act of handing the notebook with the phone numbers to Kanata who hurriedly took the chance but retracted his hand before Kanata could take it away, while staring pensively at the ceiling.

"But you know, I think Yū-san and Miki-san should be working at another part of Tokyo right now."

"So?" His father still had that stupid smile on his face which made a vein twitch on Kanata's temple.

"So I don't think they're home right now m'boy."

"So?" Kanata repeated, with a lot more ire laced in the word.

"So I think the only one at their house right now would be Miyu-san."

Kanata's father finally lowered his gaze at his son who was now tapping his foot irritably. He had about lost his patience.

"Unless of course the one that you're actually planning to call is Miyu-san?"

"And what if she is?" Kanata snapped.

Hosho merely nodded and held out the notebook once more. When Kanata took it he patted him on the shoulder and disappeared back into the kitchen, humming once more in a decidedly much happier tune than before.

_Well that was weird_. He expected his father to be much more difficult than that, expecting to be mercilessly teased until he had to pry the stupid notebook from his bloodied hands.

Kanata glanced at the wall clock and put the thought behind him. He had much more important things to do. He only hesitated a moment before dialling the Kōzuki residence, mentally going over what he was about to say in a few seconds.

All he got was a busy tone however. He tried again a couple of times but to no avail. He put the phone down resignedly, and with some relief. Maybe their number changed? He quickly pushed the thought away, thinking that Aya or the other girls would have said something.

He took another glance at the clock. It was already half past seven. Kanata sighed. _Might as well get ready for school_. He'd try again this evening when he would hopefully be less frazzled.

When Kanata disappeared back into his room, Hosho reappeared from the kitchen, cautiously went to the phone and dialled in a number, watching out for any sign of his son coming back as the phone on the other side rang.

"Hello?" Hosho whispered to the other line. "Hello Yū-san, how are you and Miki-san doing? Listen, I think it's about time to proceed with our plan."

XOXOXOXOX

Miyu was startled out of her thoughts when the bell for the next class rang. Her two friends Susan and Gabriele beside her seat looked worriedly at her and exchanged looks for the umpteenth time that morning. She gave them both a reassuring smile.

She loved her two friends dearly but couldn't really tell them what was bothering her even if she wanted to. How on earth was she to explain a boy suddenly materializing on top of her in her bedroom? She was already getting worse passing it off to the weather whenever she turned red thinking about that very thought.

Susan immediately caught on to her mood when Miyu called her that morning. She kept pestering her to give but Miyu denied anything. Her two friends decided to just let her talk when she was ready.

Miyu decided to go for a little walk, maybe go for some fresh air up on the roof. After all, it wasn't every day that Kanata tried to actually kiss her.

XOXOXOXOX

"Tadaima!"

Kanata made his way as quickly as possible to his room as he entered the household. His father should still be at the temple hall at this time so he would be able to avoid any unnecessary nuisances while he packed.

The entire morning he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had been asked repeatedly by his teachers if he was well. His vice president though hadn't asked any questions and just took the blunt of his work for the day. He'd have to thank him for that.

During his pondering he made one resolution. Whatever he had to say to Miyu he would say it face to face.

So it was with that resolve that he told their adviser and his vice president that he will be in Tokyo for the next two days. He went home immediately to pack.

As he opened the door to his room however, he found that all of his stuff were missing.

He first thought that they had been robbed until he saw two large duffel bags sitting in a corner. He found almost all of his clothes inside and a lot of everyday essentials that he uses. It was almost like he was moving to another house and someone had done a great job packing for him. There was only one person who could do that and he feared the reason behind it.

"Oyaji!"

"Yes son?" Hosho asked, immediately appearing at Kanata's door.

Kanata pointed to the bags. "Why are my things inside these bags?"

Hosho made a show of taking a good look at what he was pointing at "Well I thought that maybe you'd need them inside since you'll be traveling and all."

Kanata crossed his arms "And where exactly am I going to?"

"Well Tokyo of course."

He didn't want to know how his father even knew what he had been planning to do.

"And why are almost _all_ of my clothes packed?"

"Well, since you're transferring schools and all I thought that you'd need them in the long run."

"I'm what?"

Hosho fixed his face into a serious expression. "You know son, as a monk there is much I need to learn and much I need to do to walk the path that Buddha took." He was nodding to himself. "Therefore I must take another pilgrimage to better myself. However I cannot journey knowing that I am leaving my dear son by himself once again."

"I can take care –"

"Yū-san and Miki-san has generously opened their home to you in Tokyo while I am away."

"There's no need –"

"And besides, they've also asked if you could take care of Miyu-san for them, since they leave her alone and by herself most of the time."

Kanata was sure that he was blushing at that but decided to pass it up for anger. He opened his mouth to protest once again but the doorbell sounded.

Hosho was already leaving the room. "Could you get that for me m'boy? I still have to fix up the temple. I already told your school and the school you're going to has already been informed. You can leave in a few hours if you're ready."

"Oy, Oyaji!" The doorbell however was still buzzing repeatedly, and it seemed that the person at the door was pushing it steadily faster and faster until it was almost a steady tone.

_Oh no. _He got to it quickly and turned the door knob

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Once he opened the door he was almost knocked off his feet by the resounding greetings from four teens.

His friends stood crowded around him, each carrying an assortment of packages in their hands.

"We heard you were leaving for Tokyo so we brought you some goodbye presents." It was Nanami who spoke first. She allowed her brunette locks to reach her shoulders but other than that she hasn't changed much since she had Miyu as her classmate.

"But don't forget about our presents for Miyu, you sly dog." Aya admonished with a wink. An orange started growing on top of her green braids. You seldom see her without it these days. "Imagine, two lovers reunited once again and living together like the first time they met. The drama, the passion. . .

"And knowing the two of them, the number of good eardrums they'll be breaking." Added his good friend Santa, who was holding what suspiciously looked like old records in his hand. His eyes still set wide on his face giving him a permanent surprised look and his raven hair cut longer than before. "Hey man, we're sure gonna miss you."

"But we couldn't be any happier that you two will be together again." said Christine. Among his friends it was Christine who changed the most; if not physically it was in personality. She no longer came after Kanata, had delusions of him and most importantly her psychopathic fit of jealousies were but the stuff of legends in their school. In fact it was Christine who was the most vocal in Kanata's friend's attempts to bridge the gap between him and Miyu. In those attempts however she would get this rather maniacal aura when she's thinking aloud on schemes, something that scared Kanata more than her fits did.

But where was Nozomu? He wouldn't miss this chance to have him deliver his roses.

And right on cue he appeared near the stairs dragging together with his pet parakeet what seemed to be a whole garden in a cloth bag.

"I am not carrying all of that all the way to Tokyo!"

"That's right." nodded Aya, shaking her head in Nozomu's direction who was panting together with Okame. "It's extremely unromantic for a guy to bring his girlfriend flowers from another man. And right after such a long time apart a well."

Nozomu tried to give his speech but both him and Akame were completely winded.

"She is not my girlfriend!" It's not that Kanata didn't like the idea, but for Miyu's sake he had to keep his friends in tow.

"You mean not _yet_ I hope." added Christine her eyes narrowing at Kanata. All his friends looked intensely at him.

Kanata met their gazes and he let out a sigh. "I'm working on it, okay? Believe me, I. . ." He let out another sigh.

Ever since Miyu left his life changed once again. To be fair it just returned to how it was before she came but the effect she had on him during the time they were together he believed made him a completely different person, one that could not return so easily to the life he had before. His friends noticed it, even though he had put on a mask of normalcy so perfectly, and they couldn't stand seeing him so lifeless, as they would describe it.

His five friends smiled at him warmly. Maybe the two were finally going to be happy.

XOXOXOXOX

The kitchen was filled with the sound of cooking in the otherwise silent house as Miyu prepared her meal. Only the sound of the television she kept on while she cooked provided any other semblance that someone was living in the two floor suburban house. She added in the last of the ingredients in her pumpkin curry and tasted it. _Perfect. _She covered the pot and allowed it to simmer.

Miyu had gradually improved her cooking skills in the time she had spent alone when she moved to Tokyo. After all, she had to cook for herself. She was quite proud of her achievement and a pattern emerged where she was best with dishes made with pumpkin. The reason of which was the same person who was on her mind the whole of her day.

She had resolved not to think about what happened too much. After all, he was rather always busy, so a phone call or any message during weekdays couldn't have been that simple. And for that reason she decided not to call him yet as well. He probably wasn't home yet by Aya and the other's stories.

So much for not thinking about it too much. She sighed a she checked how the rice was doing. She'd spend her day as normally as she had always done without thinking of any good looking brunettes.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the phone in the living room rang. She wiped her hands and rushed to the phone, allowing herself to get a little bit excited at the possibility of who was on the other line.

"Hello, Kouzuki residence."

Her disappointment was quickly replaced with joy when she heard her mother's voice.

"Hi, honey! How have you been doing?"

They fell into their usual conversations, her parents exchanging, almost fighting to speak with her on the phone. Miyu knew how busy they always were so she loved them for giving as much of the time they can to her even if it was only on the phone.

"By the way honey, there was something we forgot to tell you." said Miyu's mother in her cheerful voice. They were nearing the end of their conversation now and Miyu was wondering when she would be able to speak with them again. "Your father and I know how much we've been neglecting you. . ."

"It's okay Mom I know how busy you two are." Miyu cut her off gently. She knew how they felt towards leaving her alone for long periods. But she did not want to become a selfish daughter by taking them away from the other things that they loved.

"Yes, and we're very sorry about that honey." her mother said in a rather sad tone. "That's why we asked someone to stay and take care of you while we're away." she finished jovially.

Miyu was dumbfounded for a moment. "Wait, what?"

"Well you're father and I hate leaving you all alone and while you told us that everything is fine for you, we still worry honey. So we asked someone to stay with you and keep you company."

"I get that Mom, but, Mom I don't need anyone to _babysit _me_._"

"We don't mean it like that honey. Just someone to keep you safe."

"But-"

"They'll be arriving sometime this evening, so make sure to make him feel welcome okay? Bye honey. We love you. We'll speak to you soon."

And just like that her parents hung up.

Miyu was completely taken by surprise that she just stood for a while holding the phone to her ear, completely missing that the person that her mother sent was a he. A babysitter? She would have none of it.

Just on cue the doorbell rang when she put down the phone. She huffed, grabbed a spatula on her way through the kitchen and marched towards the front door, fully intending to chase away whoever was planning on _taking care_ of her.

She almost dropped the spatula though when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

Standing on her doorway with bags at his feet and slung over his shoulder was a rather nervous looking Kanata Saionji.

She must have looked like an idiot to him the way her mouth stayed open while she stared at him, not really believing what she saw or the ridiculousness of the situation. Kanata kept looking from side to side, obviously uncomfortable.

"So…" Kanata shuffled his feet and finally looked at her straight in the eye with his auburn ones, the same pair she got lost in that very morning. "How do you feel about living together again?"

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I'm still a little fuzzy with the Beta thing so apologies for spelling or grammatical errors that you might have seen. I'll try to correct anything to the best of my abilities. This chapter feels kinda rushed to me 'cause I half-finished it a long time ago and feel that I lost some of the thoughts I would have put in originally. Anyway, this concludes the second chapter. Please be so very nice and leave some of your thoughts for me.

Oh ever wondered about the title? I kind of fit it to one of my favourite love songs. Well I consider it a love song anyway. And I thought it fit my favourite couple so nicely.


End file.
